Renakato journey
by Sedsone
Summary: (Possible reboot of RxTa adventure) Takato gets paired up with Renamon and the two are send to the eastern quadrant of digital world to look for Azulongmon.


To all of those who may think that by uploading this new story I stop working on "Halo Effect: Reunion" I have to say that they are wrong and I still work on it. However my usual beta readers are unavailable till March so until I manage to get new beta reader I won't be uploading chapter 7. That is all regarding that "Halo Effect: Reunion"

About this story, it's a attempt to reboot it without some of earlier ideas, well we'll see just how it will turn out.

Happy reading! If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them to best of my ability. Thank you!

X-X

It has been almost a year since Parasimon tried to invade the real world with help of locomon. Now almost every kid in real world was a tamer. Its believed that every kid who watched Tamers fight both D-Reaper and Parasimons is now a tamer. Hypnos, once in charge of detecting and preventing digimon from emerging in real world now become the new digimon tamer headquarters. Their primary task is to find newly emerged tamers and organize them into groups and then team them up with more experienced teams for a while.

From the original tamers, everyone gain the ability to biomerge with their partners to become mega, Jerry who gained Leomon back with help of Beelzemon is able to form Saberleomon, Kazu can merge with Guardromon to form HiAndromon and Suzie can form Cherubimon (good) when merging with Lopmon while Kenta and MarineAngemon, despite being a mega already, can form Magnadramon. After the Parasimon defeat, there were almost no major digimon attacks, but every so often an ultimate level digimon did appear in real world, only to be defeated by new tamers.

Takato walked towards the city park while looking at his D-vice. On it there was a message that told him to come to the park and simply enough he was doing just that. He didn't have Guilmon with him at the moment, reason why is because Guilmon joined the newly founded organization called "The Royal Knights". He decided to join them to make amends for becoming Megidramon and this was the best way to do it, despite of it being Takato fault. Still Guilmon merged with Takato for the last time, after they arrived in the digital world Takato exited Gallantmon as data and formed in front of him, said their goodbyes and that was how Takato become a tamer without a partner.

Rika, and other digimon tamers as they traveled to America because that's where "new" digimon tamers meeting are to hold place. Why it is in America Takato couldn't tell, perhaps because it was closer for tamers from Europe perhaps, still that was not on top of his mind at the moment as he arrived at the park, the "Guilmon hut" as it's called now. "Takato,...what are you doing here?" spoke a soft feminine voice as Takato enter the hut. He turns to the source of the voice and saw a tall yellow furred figure in the corner of the hut. This figure is Renamon, which hasn't been hard to figure out as she did appear to be the only Renamon in human world so far."

"I could ask you the same thing Renamon" said Takato in a calm tone, but at the same time he was nervous of her appearance. Takato then began looking around the hut "Renamon? Where's Guilmon?" he asked her.

Renamon raised her eyebrow up and then looked at him slightly confused "Don't you remember? He is in digital world as a royal knight, you were with him when he was recruited, or so you told us when you come back" then she crossed her arms together and looked suspiciously at him "That is what it happen correct?"

Takato then remembered and rubbed the back of his head then gave off a nervous laugh "Oh yeah, I completely forgot, my mistake" he said. "But Renamon, why aren't you in America with Rika? What if she gets in trouble?" he said to Renamon.

She shrug a little, then walked to the hut door and stared at the moon "Rika wanted me to stay behind, in case if any rouge digimon emerged from digital world" she then chuckled a little and continue "Beside Rika is with Impmon, if she does get in trouble I would guess she could threaten that little imp to become Beelzemon if needed"

"Well, that is true" said Takato "But I have to ask, what are you doing here?" he asked Renamon.

"I came here to think, the place is, well rather peaceful" said Renamon and then noticed how Takato D-Vice begun to flash. "Did you broke it again?" she said that with a humor in her voice, since Takato is known in "tamer files" as the only one who had to replace his digivice, yet no one seems to notice the fact that he is also the one who did first biomerge. "This is your forth one isn't it?"

"Renamon, you know it just as well as I do that this is my second...oh your making a joke" said Takato as his D-vice screen began flashing. "Now what?" asked Takato as he examines it?

"Well looks like you did break it after all" said Renamon as she smiled. Takato was about to reply, but he was cut off by digital portal opening, right underneath him. "Renamon, help!" yelled Takato as he was being pulled in. The digimon he called to help him, quickly grab his hand and began pulling him out. However, whoever or whatever created the portal didn't like that as it expanded enough that Renamon was sucked into it as well. Just as soon as the two were sucked in, the portal closed, leaving no proof that neither they nor the portal was there.

Takato open his eyes and looked around, he was on stone floor, which did looked familiar for some reason. As he looked up he saw 2 pairs of red eyes looking at him, these pairs belonged to Zhuqiaomon a digimon sovereign and someone who Takato hoped he won't see again. He tried to stand up, only to be brought down by Indramon, a purple horse that walked on his last legs.

"You will kneel in the presence of great Zhuqiaomon human!" spoke Indramon as he forced Takato to kneel down. Takato did that with a protest while at the same time looking for Renamon, who was sucked in while trying to help him. "Indramon, I did not go through all the troubles of opening precise digital portal to bring this human into my temple, just for you to break his bones!" spoke Zhuqiaomon, which forced Indramon to be gentler with the human.

"Zhuqiaomon! What have you done with Renamon?" Demanded Takato to know and to his slight surprise Zhuqiaomon chuckled. "She is fine, there is nothing to worry about" spoke the sovereign, just as Renamon was brought in by Pajiramon. She appeared to be okay, except that she had some bruises on her. "Of course she woke up before you, and didn't really like that I brought her in as well, so we had to "restrain" her" said Zhuqiaomon as Pajiramon set unconscious Renamon next to Takato. It didn't take her long to wake up after that. As she did she looked at Takato and back to Zhuqiaomon.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Renamon with chill in her voice. Zhuqiaomon only shake his head and spoke "I brought you here because I need your help, although I was hoping that I would get you with Guilmon, not Renamon."

"Well,…that would be complicated as he isn't in Japan at all." Said Takato "Anyway to get to my point, I need to send one of digimon tamers to the East Quadrant of the digital world, for a recon mission"

"And just why would we do that? That's Azulongmon Quadrant, not yours" said Renamon and smiled "Are you trying to get more land for yourself?"

"Not at all, I need you to check why Azulongmon doesn't respond, for all we know that flying cloud could be in danger, and what can harm Azulongmon, can harm me or any other sovereign"

"So you want me to check what's happening? But I can't do much without Guilmon" said Takato, to which Zhuqiaomon replied "Well then, you will either take Renamon with you, OR you will take one of my Devas with you"

"Hey hey" Said Renamon as she looked at the Devas around them "I'll admit that I might not be a good replacement for Guilmon, but I will not allow that you send Takato to a eastern quadrant with your Devas, well perhaps I would if Antylamon was available, but she is Real world with Suzie Wong"

"So you will go with the human?" spoke Indramon with amusement in his voice. She looked at Takato and spoke "I don't think that there is any other choice" Takato gave her a weak smile, to which she only nod "Yeah I will go with him, but you do know that I am not his partner, how would I be able to digivolve?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know too" said Takato.

Zhuqiaomon spoke "This hardly concerns me human, but to put your mind at ease, eastern quadrant digimon are as strong as south quadrant" Renamon was about to object to that only to have bird sovereign cut her off "Now with this settled, you'll go to Eastern quadrant, right now" said Zhuqiaomon with hint of amusement in his voice. What followed was Zhuqiaomon blowing his wing, the resulting wind caused both Renamon and Takato to be blown into a chamber of his palace.

"I really hate that guy" said Takato as he stand up and rub his head and looked around "Just where are now?" Renamon jumped on her feet and spoke "It might be the room where Sovereigns are able to cross into other quadrants"

"That's exactly what it is" said someone who was standing behind them. Renamon quickly take her fighting pose, only to relax it when she saw who spoke. She was surprised at who was standing there, but not nearly as much as Takato was. There stood Gallantmon in all its glory, except that he didn't have his lance and shield. Takato speed walked towards his ex partner while Renamon simply walked behind Takato and spoke to Gallantmon "Well it would seem that I won't need to go with Takato after all" she said that with a smile on her face, yet a hint of disappointment could be detected in her voice.

Gallantmon kneel down and gently hug his human friend who spoke "I missed you boy". Takato either didn't realize at the time, or didn't care but there was a tear of happiness coming from his eyes as he hugs the knight. "I missed you too Takatomon" said knight and chuckled as he said his tamers nickname. Then as he heard Renamon spoke he looked at her and replied. "I'm sorry Renamon, but if your thinking that I would go with Takato,…your sadly mistaken" Takato looked up to the eyes of the knight and asked "Why not?"

"Because you see Takato, being a Royal Knight has its responsibilities, I would gladly join you, but right now, I can't" said the knight digimon and sighed "The 2 newest members, Crusadermon and Dynasmon believe that in order to keep digital world safe we have to eliminate the human world, unlike the Devas who wanted to conquer it"

Renamon eyes flashed as she spoke "But I trust you that you are against this,…correct?" The knight nod and continue "So are the two members that came before me, Omnimon and Magnamon, I have my belief that they too were once partnered to a human"

"So you won't be able to come with me,…cause you will have to keep those two new knights in line?" asked Takato, slightly hurt that his friend won't be able to join him. Gallantmon nod then continue "But I will do my best to help you as much s I can, starting with…" Gallantmon put one of his fingers on Takato D-vice, whose screen in turn flashed and writing appear on it. "Your D-vice should now have Renamon registered as a partner Takato" Spoke Gallantmon and just as D-vice had to confirm that the writing said "Renamon added as partner". Takato looked at Gallantmon and then at Renamon. The knight nods while Renamon asked "What about Rika? I can't just leave her."

"I will explain that the three sovereigns, I believe something can be done about that, but now, the two of you must enter the portal to the Eastern Quadrant" said Gallantmon and step aside to allow the human boy and his new partner to enter. Before he did Takato once again hug Gallantmon and spoke "I'm glad your okay boy" then he let go and walked into the portal. Renamon was about to walk in as well, when Gallantmon stop her "Is something wrong Gallantmon?" asked Renamon, not quite angry, but still not amused. "I just wanted you to know, I'm glad it was you who is accompanying my Takatomon, and not Impmon or sovereign forbid Cyberdramon" said Gallantmon and let her pass. She smiled and before entering, she winked at him, and then disappears into the portal.


End file.
